User blog:Robloxscarynews/292205
one time i decided to play roblox, i found a weird user in a roblox game. his name was 292250, he was only black and red. i thinked it was a little bit weird because how he looked. when i checked his profile he had a game named [ DO NOT JOIN ] i thinked it was a little bit wierd, i joined and then it says LEAVE NOW. behind the sign it was a man that was hanging, he was just white and had blood on his arm. and on the top it says [ YOU 'RE NEXT ] i was a little bit creeped out. and it was a dead body of 292250 with a very scary face on. and it was a teleported behind the dead body and it was a 666 sign. when i teleported it was 292250 again he had a knife in his hand, and said [ im gonna get you this time ] and it was a dead body hanging from a stick. i continued and it was a really weird man that was all black and had big red eyes and teeths and he said like this drawing? and the drawing was some paper with blood on it. i walked to the next teleported, but this time it was blood on the teleported. after it was a bug hunted house outside it was a hanging man from a stick again, but this time it was a alien with blood on. i dont know what this was meaning but i walked to the door on the house. outside it says ARE WATCHING YOU i watched into the house it was very dark, it was no ligths inside of the house. i walked around nothing to find. i leaved and then i saw something weird, it was a very scary doll on a t-shirt and it was named [ DO NOT FEAR ] and i was going and looking a little bit on his profile and i saw something wierd, it was a link to a game that he made that was called [ CONTENT DELETED ] i wish i could play it but i cant. it says [ Sorry, this place is currently closed to visitors ] i was going back to his profile. he was following one guy that was called [ darkboss444 ] i thinked to myself, hmmmmm is it something with darkboss444. darkboss444 had no pants only a shirt and a default face. no hair at all. it says on his profile ########## is best friend!!!! i thinked who is that, its only tags. and i also says ########## have nice shirt. he had roblox caps, kuddle koala and shaggy. i joined it, but it was only a unfinished RPG game. i seached him up on google, i found 8 things. but then it says when he was last seen on roblox 6/6/2014 8:36 this was the last time he was seen on roblox. i thinked to myself, what happened to him? did he just leave roblox or something else? i was going back to 292250, and i dont know what to think, i may just stop looking on this account. i hope you enjoyed this creepypasta, but watch out! Category:Blog posts